1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus for forming an image on a recording sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus in which a link arm moves with a pick-up roller is known. The link arm extends to a drive mechanism and switches transmission of the drive force from the drive mechanism to the pick-up roller.
When the link arm is mounted on the main body, it is necessary to add force to bend the link arm. Thus, the link arm cannot be so readily mounted.